


Force awaken with a twist

by Butlerheather93



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butlerheather93/pseuds/Butlerheather93
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was returning to Coruscant with his jedi master and Mace Windu , when their attack and has go an land on a planet known as Jakku.While in another timeline his son Luke has disappeared in front of his own sister.As they make their way of Jakku , they meet Rey , Finn an BB8 , were they join them on the adventure of a life time.
Kudos: 1





	1. Trip threw time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi wan , his Padawan and Mace Windu are attack by an unseeable force on the way back from a mission.
> 
> Luke has just defeated the emperor and was celebrateing with his friends , as the jedi force ghost watch him. 
> 
> Somehow in the end , both timelines find themselves in the future.

* * *

Obi wan , his Padawan and Mace Windu were on the way to Coruscant from a mission they finished when their ships were attack.

Their starfighters lurch and shudder as the attacks continued on , by some unseen enemy.

Anakin Skywalker grits his teeth , his forehead damp with sweat.

Obi wan , and Mace could feel the worry coming off of Anakin and Obi wan was quick to reach out to his young padawan to asure him.

 _Anakin_ he begins.

He didn't get much farther than that before Anakin interrupts him with an impatient retort.

Anakin explained that if the three of them want to be able to return in one piece , then they need to careful that their ships don't get turn into space dust.

Then he told them his shields were almost down too.

Obi wan and Mace remained silent as they look down at their own systems ; witch are alarming red. 

Their own shields , like Anakin were completely down almost too.

Both masters knew if they did not think of a way out of this soon , then know of them would be returning back to Coruscant this time.

The three of them would be joining the force.

Obi wan could already hear his Padawan muttering on his end of the bond , as the ships took yet more damage from some unseen attacker.

Back with Anakin he was barely thinking-the panic to find their attacker on the scanners setting in.

How were they suppose to fight if they can't see who is attacking them.

Anakin , filled with the determination and adrenaline tried to find all three of them a way out.

He could feel the force filled with unease and echoed of warnings , which he almost missed.

But when another blast of shots hit , that warning slip to the back of his mind.

There was other matters to worry about.

Using the force he sense another blast would in fact be coming his way , he angles his ship to only barely miss the blast from the attacker.

He could see flashes of explosions out his viewport where their ships had just been.

Then he saw the chance at some breathing room to come up with a plan ; there an asteroid field coming up on them.

Anakin heads for it , already knowing his master and Mace would follow his lead without question.

 _Almost there, almost there_ , Anakin thinks desperately as they approach the asteroid field.

He steels himself , fingers tightening on his gears.

Anakin takes a deep breath and opens himself up to the force more.

He enters a semi-meditative trance as he guided his ship between two asteroids before guiding down an below another one.

Once he cleared the asteroid field , he let out a sigh of relief as he's welcomed by open space again.

He takes a breath , then open the bond to check on Obi wan then reaching out to check on Mace.

Wanting to make sure they made it safely out.

 _masters were sitting ducks out here , if we stand a chance we're going to have to take multiple_ _jumps._

_do we even have enough fuel to attempt it_

Even as he speaks, Obi wan is already going over all possible calculations.

 _You know how the saying goes, Master_ Anakin implied priming up the hyperdrive _do or do not, there is no try._

_Your Padawan is right Obi wan if we stand a chance we have to lose are attacker soon._

Not even seconds after Mace said it , their attacker clears the asteroid field and again fires on them.

Their ships were rock back and forth once more.

Obi wan grits his teeth , his Padawan and Mace were right ; eaither they take this chane at an escape or be blasted into spacedust.

so he nods to Anakin over the bond.

Anakin returns his master gesture , as he ready his ship for it's first jump into hyperspace.

With the pull of a lever, the stars bleed into white as he was tugged into a hyperlane.

Having seen his Padawan first jump point Obi wan made sure Mace had it , before he followed behind Anakin.

The three felt waves of energy , as their ships shack.

All three flinched , not quite expecting a reaction like that.

it reverberates their souls.

Then compresses and stretches their senses all at once.

All three wince , as their pain echoing all through the force enough for those back on Coruscant had to of felt their pain too.

When the star begin to flicker , Anakin shake himself makeing sure he was not imagining everything.

He could hear his master saying something over the bond but never finish , cause unexpectedly the three drop out of hyperspace before they are suppose to.

It jolted them violently _master i've got a bad feeling about this_ Anakin said over the bond.

_your not the only one Padawan be on guard._

Before he look at his console , Anakin reach into the force to be sure knowone was injured or dying.

He told the two masters his fuel tank was below half a tank , and though it that wasn't enough to get back it should not of been that big of an issue for them.

Then the panic and fear set in.

 _Now is not the time to panic Skywalker_ Mace sent to the young Padawan through the force.

Mace knew , that even though it wasn't enough to get home Skywalker was right it shouldn't have been that big a issue , to cause a drop out of hyperspace.

Anakin began going over the readings , a luxury he didn't get before they had been attack.

When he can't find anything , he lets out curses that he's been holding in.

He slammed a hand on the console.

Obi-Wan felt his Padawan anger through the bond.

 _calm your anger Padawan_ he asured Anakin.

Obi wan knew the three would need to move soon an be quick about it , they were sitting duck if those that attack them managed to find out their location.

They'd be vulnerable.

Obi wan took a second to compose himself cause he knew Anakin could feel what he's feeling though their bond that remained open.

Which hadn't been helping his Padawan to calm his own mind.

Finally after a few minutes , Obi wan had straighten in his seat.

He felt his anxious Padawan , trying at the very best to mask it.

 _here's what were going to do_ Obi wan began trying to asure the anxious Padawan.

To try and get his mind focus , cause Mace was right it's not the time or place for them to panic.

_since there is enough fuel were going to land on the nearest planet , and then we'll go from there_

Anakin nods over the bond looking at the navicomp.

 _Jakku is the closest habitable planet_ he told both jedi masters as he scrunched up his nose.

_it's a desert planet , not much in the database about it we'll be walking in blind._

Obi-Wan paused to go over their choices.

It only took him a moment before his mind had been made up.

Obi wan told Anakin they have no choice or say in the matter right now , their attacker could be anywhere.

Mace agreed with Obi wan , Jakku was going to be their best bet at escape for the moment.

Meanwhile , the future children of Anakin now stood on the surface of Endor enjoying a bonfire after they finally defeated the empire.

When he sense it a disturbance in the force.

Luke extracted himself from the crowd and made his way around the perimeter of the village looking for it.

As he found it , Luke smiled as he leand against one of the trees as the blue forms of his jedi master had appeared in front of him.

Proud smiles on both their face , when another form joined drawing his attention away from the others.

He look younger then Obi wan an if Luke had to guest was the same age of him and Leia.

He had shoulder length hair and a scar over one eye. 

But it didn't matter Luke already knew who he was.

This was what their father look like before he his fall.

and became Vadar , before he joined the dark side.

 _father_ he sent through the force already knowing this would not something that should not be heard with a group of people near.

Anakin Skywalker nodded and smiled , a warm gentle smile filled with both regret and love.

Then he felt it , another disturbance just as his sister had wrapped her arm around him , feeling worry and concern for him.

Luke had just enough time to give her a smile to get rid of her worry , before it all want to shit.

A whisper telling him to let go.

He stole a look at the three ghost in front of him.

It was clear they were worried , Luke could see it in their eyes.

He could feel his sister worry as well.

As he listen to what the force told him , Luke glance a look at his father.

Anakin caught his son eye brow raised in question.

But before any could act , they watched Luke faded like he became one with the force , like all them.

Anakin turn worried to Obi wan , his master looking at him just as worried before they fadeding away.


	2. Landing on Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin , Obi wan and Mace have found themselves on Jakku where they meet Rey and Shmi and leave on an adventure that will show them more on their future.
> 
> Shmi offers Rey the chance to learn the force , and to give her a knew start at life.

* * *

Once the three safely land on the surface an hidden their ships , they began scouting the area.

It wasn't long , before Anakin fidgeting started as his boots go across sand sinking ankles deep whenever he loses his footing.

_master I hate sand , and now look we're surrounded by it_ Anakin complained as he threw his hands up in the air then pointed out in every direction.

The desert stretched on ; an endless gold.

Jakku might not have twin suns like tatooine , but by being away from deserts for so long now left Anakin unprepared for the dry blistering heat.

It made his collar of his tunic stick to his neck in his own sweat.

His padawan braid wasn't helping to blend in eaither.

As is , it has taken all his power not to go off at Obi wan or master Windu.

Though he's come close.

But as he watch the two masters glare , it's clear he has been broadcasting it despite his shields.

But he still followed behind them , complaining on to them about his clothes and how it'll take him forever trying to clean it out.

He can already feel sand clumping in his hair.

One feeling he has not missed.

After walking endlessly , for hours they had finally ran into two human females walking with a droid rolling a few feet in front of them.

Right off the bat , they could tell at least one was a jedi cause of two sabers hanging on her side.

She had a long Padawan braid behind her ear with grown hair , most likely so she could blend in.

Clearly she's been here a while.

_your jedi_ Obi wan ask.

trying to bring up some conversation while they walked.

Shmi stop , turn with a single tear falling as she told them that she was years ago untill her cousin up an destoryed it all.

_your decades into the future , a future were the jedi are gone_ she finished before turning back and continued walking towards town.

The other girl , and droid right beside her.

Though they could tell she still continued to let tears silently fall as want on.

_padawan do you see what we're seeing_ his master ask getting Anakin to look up from where he walked.

He saw what Obi wan was talking about. 

In the distance , a young boy dressed in black.

_Not a good idea to be wearing in a desert_ they thought as they make their way towards the boy.

When they arrived , the boy was dress in black jedi robes and had a lightsaber at his side.

Then before any could ask questions , he started to come around.

They watched as he but a hand on his head and began to complained , until he realized he's not alone a

was n't a

_aww , my head_ the boy complained putting a hand on the side of his head and rubbed the spot that the two had guest was hurting , until he realized wasn't alone anymore.

That he could feel two others standing near him.

He look up to meet the eyes of two jedi he knew were suppose to be dead.

Told himself that what he's seeing is not real.

That the two standing infront of him are suppose to be dead , having seen their death first hand.

Anakin could feel the boy fear , as he watch him back away from them.

Obi wan step forward.

Anakin though wasn't really paying attention when he heard Obi wan ask the boy his name.

Then he realized ; the two share somewhat of the same force signature.

They look like on another to a degree.

There was no doubt that this boy was his future son.

Anakin step to Obi wan side and told his master he is sacreing his future Padawan.

Putting his hand across Obi wan , telling him to back off on the kid.

His master stared at him but took a step back. 

After that Anakin look towards Luke _I'f i'm right your my future son_ he implied.

The boy nodded.

He told them his name was Luke , and his twin was named Leia.That they had been born the night that Anakin turn to the dark side.

That the two had been seperated for their safety.

It would be two droids that would bring him back into the fight against the empire.

Luke told them that Obi wan sacrfice himself to insure that he and his friends got away.

How he managed to find yoda and start his training.

doing the only thing know one thought possible.

He brought a sith back to the light side.

Luke finished as he turn to meet his father eyes.

They both could tell that the boy was holding back.

That there was more he wasn't telling them.

Anakin took a step closer towards Luke.

_what happened_ he ask coming to a stop in front of him.

Luke let out a sigh , closed his eyes and released his emotion into the force before he answered 

_I brought you back to the light ,_ _only for you to go and die moments later in my arms_ he finally told him.

Anger took over , as he thought over it all.

If this could be a sith mind trick , or even a vision.

Then he realized , his sister had been holding his arm long before he disappeared.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind , and reach out to feel Leia.

The one he found ; it wasn't his Leia , this one is way older now , and is filled with guilt over something.

Luke pulled back cut himself off , before Leia had a chance to locate him.Though it was to late , she felt him and knew where he was.

_it seems your not the only ones out of time_ Luke spoke as he turn for what he hoped to be town.

_we need to move find a town an a way off this planet so we can figure out a way back to our times_ he told them. Anakin nodded agreeing with him.

Then he is starting after him , Obi wan right behind him trying to keep up with the two Skywalker's.

As they made it to Niima outpost Luke had spoted the falcon off in the distance.

But no sign of Han or even Chewie.

Luke felt trouble coming towards them , and he was right ; tie fighters started blasting up the place.

Then he saw them , two humans running for their lives as a droid rolled behind them.

Luke motion the other two on board , as he watch the other two running from the fighters.

He had watch as the ship they were going to take got blown away. Thats when he knew ; trouble is coming their way.

Luke was already in the cockpit , and starting up the falcon when the two who had been running decided to join them.

The female joined Luke in the cockpit while the other took over gunner position.

His father and Obi wan joined him in the cockpit.

They could hear the droid rolling as the two avoided on coming tie fighters.

It didn't take long.

Cause of him knowing the controls , along with jedi reflexes they managed to leave Jakku atmosphere.

He felt the felmale sigh in relief , but Luke could still feel the fear deep inside.

Turning he gave a smile as he told Rey his name and she did good with piloting.

As he tried to ease her fears. 

She told him her name was Rey , and this had been the first time flying or leaving.

So they let her be. Had given her that one last look at her home , before she see gets to see hyperspace for the first time.

Rey just hoped it wasn't the last time she'll see it.

Cause something told her she wasn't coming back to Jakku.

She sight to herself , then eyed the two behind them.

Luke introduced them as Anakin and Obi wan.

The two nodded , smiles on both faces as they tried to asure her ; no harm would come to her from them.

Rey nods , then stood to retreat from the cockpit.

They followed , only to be meet by the male who was with her.

_Finn , this is Luke , Anakin and Obi wan_ Rey told him.

Finn eyed the three for a moment , as if he should of known their names from somewhere but let it slid.

They got off Jakku , that all that matters.

Now all they need to do is get BB8 home.

_BB8 said the rebellion base is need to know so where is it_ Luke felt the male unease around the question.

He was taking his time , looking between the droid and Rey.

Something was clearly not right.

Turning to glance at the others , Luke knew that they felt it also ; Finn was not who he says he is.

Fear started to build , that this man Rey had ran from Jakku with could be a danger to the rebellion and the galaxy.

Luke reach into the force to find answers , it told him they could trust Finn ; he's not a danger to them.

But just before he could open himself to the force to find Leia , and the location on his own.

Steam filled in the room they all stood in.

Rey had pulled the plate up and got to work.

It took know time at all to fix the problem since she had people who knew what they were doing helping.

As they work BB8 had finally given them the location of the rebellion base.

It was the IIeenium system.

But the girl Rey did not plan to go with them.

She'd only take them as far as Ponemah Terminal.

Saying she needed to get back to Jakku.

Finn lost his mind after that. Had started demanding to know to what reason , does everyone always want to go back to Jakku.

Luke had to remind him that Jakku was her home after all , and that he needed to calm down.

When he turn his focus back down Rey was still fast at work.

Luke told her the truth. That the second she got on the falcon there was no going back to Jakku.

He could feel the power Rey held , he's had fought the same power hours ago. 

It was the power that in the end killed his father.

But unlike emperor Palpatine were he felt nothing but the dark , he feels nothing but light coming from Rey.

If he could train her right , Luke knew without doubt Rey is going to make a great jedi oneday.

As strong if not stronger then Palpatine. 

Luke took a moment to collect himself before focusing back on Rey.

He ask if she left someone behind that was holding her to Jakku.

Luke felt the rage building.

Clearly this wasn't something she like talking about.

But if he's to get threw to her , Luke had to get Rey to open up to him.

_none of your business , thats what_ she snarled as she continued her work on repairing the falcon.

Not wanting to feel Rey power being used on him for the moment , Luke back down. But he was not going to give up on getting Rey to open up.

Rey was hiding something , and was to afraid to let it come to the surface.

Strong enough to keep her on Jakku.

Once she finished the work , and they thought they'd be in the all clear.

Trouble hit them again.

The falcon turn off on it's own , having them all going back towards the cockpit.

When they entered , Finn was standing to get a view out the cockpit window.

_it's the first order_ he said.

Luke could feel fear take over the two.Reaching into the force , it rang of no warning of danger anywhere near.

That what Finn thought was the new empire was not a danger to them.

_I sense no danger , who ever is pulling the falcon in is not dangerous_ Luke asured them. Finn glared at him.

Then he stood from his seat _it's the first order and to me that counts as a danger_ he argued.

_only cause you were one of them who decided to see that what they are doing is wrong , so you left them._

Luke argued as he took and uncliped his saber in case Finn tried anything.

Finn eyed the weapon in Luke hand , he knew it was a lightsaber from the start , having seen Kylo using one already in battle.

He then turn his focus away from the saber , and had meet Luke eyes in shock but had said no more.

Luke put the saber back at his side , then left the boy to calm down while they want to see who caught the falcon.

Though the force told him that whoever it was wasn't a danger, Luke kept his hand at his side, at ready if he had to call the hidden saber.

Rey chose to stay with them. 

Anger by the fact Finn lied to her.That she had been stupid to trust him.

For putting the rebellion at risk. 

But there was no time to ease her worry. As they had entered the main area of the falcon.

Luke let out a sigh of relief , relaxing his hand at his side.

There would be no need to use his saber.

_well if it isn't a younger version who will oneday leave his family and run off to hide from failure._

Luke looked at him confused.

Why would , after everything the three of them have been threw , would he leave his sister an hide away from the galaxy.

_Han what did I do_ he ask.

Though deep down Luke wondered if he'd want the answer to that question.

Lucky for him , the force through a warning out before Han could answer.

They watched as Han raced back the way he came complaining how rathtar's most likely gotten loose.

_Han don't tell me your smuggling rathtar's_ Luke had demanded following behind.

But he heard the words he didn't want to hear.

Han was in fact carrying rathtar's on board.

Out of worry for his sister, he used the force to see if she was on board and let out a sigh when he couldn't feel Leia force signature.

What sent him into worry though was the words that came from his mouth next.

_great it's the Guavian death gang , must of track us from Nantoon_.

They watch as he hurried away. Luke turns to make sure Finn had joined them before following Han.

He led them to a hatch below deck.

The group watch as he pointed at both Rey and Finn telling them to stay below deck , till this was all over.

To everyone shock.

Luke step in front of Rey , saying that he'll be keeping her at his side.

_she gets hurt , it's on you_ Han warned.

Then he told Finn to get down below and stay there until they come for him closing the hatch behind.

Luke took the few moments he felt they had to instruct Rey on a few thing.

He told her to watch and say at his side , she's to run if told to. While he asure Rey that all would be fine.

But yet this was Han , and anything could be possible when Han is in trouble.

Rey nodded , and did just as he ask of her. Had stay at his side till things got bad , and was told to run.

Finn had made a mistake , and released the rathtar's.

Now Rey was seperated and running for her life.

Trying to get back to the falcon.

Fear had taken over long ago.

The green light from Luke lightsaber ; light the halls of the ship as she ran.

It's owner voice echoed in her head at every turn.

_only if you have to , trust in the force and don't even think twice if your in danger._

Then she ran right into a rathtar , and Finn too.

Rey pulled Finn another way , out of danger of the rathtar and continue in another direction.

When it came down to a face to face with one of the gang members , Rey didn't think twice and stab Luke lightsaber into the guy then watched him fall dead.

she killed the guy in self defense.

As an evil voice echoed in her head.

But she paid it no mind as the falcon came in sight.

As they entered the hanger , Rey spoted the others coming from another direction.

She turn the saber off , as the two ran for the falcon ramp.

It was long past time they made an escape.

Leaving her friend with the others Rey joined Luke in the cockpit.

She shoved the saber back into it's master hands as the words _never touching that again_ came out of her mouth.

He felt it and knew Rey was scared of something.

Luke felt the fear rolling off her _Rey what happened._

_Evil voice telling me to kill_ she voiced back.

Han had froze in his seat at the words , thankfully though they already made the jump to hyperspace.

_Rey did you give into this_ _voice_ he asked worried that she had done just that , let the dark side take her.

If it's one thing the galaxy doesn't need at moment is yet another Palpatine ruling again.

Rey was pure light ; untainted by the dark. It would be something Luke never wants to see.

He did not want to cause Rey to fall.

Stealing a little glance at Han , the two shared a nod and mouthed _answer time_ between them.

Luke will get his answers from Han , in turn he'll tell Rey that Jakku is not going to give her the answers she is looking for.

But first , uncliping his saber he hands it back to her.

_keep it for now_ asuring her. Then he stood and had motion for her to follow him and Han back to were the others waited.

It was decided on the way that Han would go first.

BB8 brough up the incomplete map.

Han began to explain how everyone has been looking for his older self since he disappeared. But Luke stop Han.

He ask what would happened that would even cause him to want to up an leave.

Still thinking if he wants to know that answer. 

Luke could see just how sadden Han was feeling as he thought about it.

Han told him he started training new jedi.That in the end his and Leia son turn on him , had destroyed all of it. 

_you felt like it was your fault , and you just walk away from everything_ finally giving Luke all he didn't want to hear.

That something happened to make him feel guilty enough that he'd leave Leia and run away.

_what do others think happened to him_ Obi wan ask from his seat near Chewie and Finn.

Han turn back towards the map , looking at what they had to work with.

_mostly rumors. Stories. Those that knew him best think he went looking for the first jedi temple_ Han replied to him.

Rey stood from her place at Luke side , had uncliped the saber at her side _so the jedi , they are real_ looking at the lightsaber in her hand.

Luke nodded an stood to stand to her left. He told her she's stand with three jedi right now.

Had gone to explain that the saber in her hand was a jedi weapon.

Luke told her for thousand generations the jedi were guardian of peace , and justice the galaxy needed.

Then looking at Han.

The one who stood at his side , and help him defeat an empire.

Had saved him more time then he wanted to count.

Who had to watch as his own son go and fall to the dark side , as he left them to pick up those pieces.

_that was before the dark times before the first empire._

Rey look up from the saber to focus , and listen to Luke.

She asked him where it all want wrong.

_your grandfather happened , he turn my father to the dark side_ Luke answered then motioning at Anakin standing behind them.

Rey look at him.

Luke told her how Palpatine order his father to hunt them all down , and kill all of the jedi knights.

That thanfully both him and his sister lived.

Luke told her both sith ruled the galaxy together with an iron fist.

He explained how for their safty Obi wan seperated him from Leia at birth.

Had taken him to live on tatooine , he explained as he look away from the map to eye Rey.

_until like you two of my father old droids found me._

that it's cause of those droids that he was brough into the fight , and it turned him into a legend.

Luke placed his hand over the saber that was still in her hands. Rey tilted her head to meet his eyes.

Then he explained that if he really the last jedi left standing ,then when he passes then the thousand generations will die with him.

He told her that the galaxy will alway need the jedi around to protect and keep the balance.

Rey let a few of the tears fall.

Then after a few minutes cleared them from her face. After she stands to look at the piece.

She explained her dreams to him. About an island and books.

_not dreams Rey , visions_ Luke told her placing a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezing.

Anakin came to stand at his son side. He told Rey that this whole time the force was telling her that finding Luke was something she needed to do.

He examined the map piece.

still looking at the blue glow of the map. Rey ask if Luke thinks her grandfather survived somehow.

Luke squeezed her shoulder again _if he did then your the galaxy only hope at defeating him_ he finished.

Rey thought for a moment. She could feel the cold metal of Luke saber in her left hand.

A weapon of the jedi.

Could she : a Palpatine , born of darkness really be the galaxy only hope. 

Giving a sigh.

Rey explained to them why her parents left her on as a child on Jakku ; to be hidden.

Handing over the saber Rey walk back to her seat.

_to keep me out of my grandfather hands._

Luke want over and kneeled in front of her placing the saber in her lap.

He told her oneday , soon most likely she wasn't going to be able to run an hid away. 

That it's better to face the fears inside oneself.

Rey ran her hand across her eyes. She told them that she can't be what the galaxy needs her to be.

Then standing and started back towards the cockpit.

Luke ask if it was cause she was a Palpatine.

Rey stop but did not turn back around.

_Rey you might be the heir of the sith and have right for the throne as Ben_ _, but it doesn't_ _mean you need to go_ _chose it._

sighting , she turn back around. She said that she doesn't want any part in this.

Then retreated back to the cockpit.

Luke did not even follow her. None of them did , they had all chosen to give Rey time to calm down and go over her thoughts.


	3. A new hope is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive at their next stop to be meet by Leia.
> 
> Rey much chose the way she wants to live after having two visions. 
> 
> One vision that should come to be ; is the end of life it's self. 
> 
> The other leds Luke to something else his future holds.

* * *

Rey return to the falcon cockpit , had sat in one of the seats and closed her eyes trying and failing to clear her mind.

To try an process what Luke had told her , that it was all real and no lie _she is the_ _grandaughter of Palpatine_ _a sith lord who had destoryed the galaxy._

The very sith that took out a whole order of trained force user from the inside.

Looking down at her lap , Luke saber hilt shinned. 

She could feel the green crystal insided.

Yet it suprised her that who she is related to did not seem to bother Luke.

To him , he believes she's the galaxy last hope with keeping the jedi otder alive.

That the force brought him here to help her. But she meant it _She wanted no part in any of this._

Rey just wanted to go back to her AT-AT on Jakku.

Meanwhile as Rey gathered her thoughts for a while.

Han and the others began talk amung each other.

He explaining how bad thing are going to get if this gets out there , as he eyed the way had retreated to.

The others could feel his worry.

Luke , who had his eyes closed for a moment to clear his mind and go over their options.

How to get Rey to see to reason.

That she had to be able to protect herself.

That in the end Han was right , should others find out who she is ; trouble would rise.Bounty hunters would be after her head. 

Even the first order would be after her , to use her power. It was something they did not want to see.

Then it's not if , but when it happened he might not be here to help her.

Letting out a sigh , Luke opens his eyes and faced the direction of the cockpit.

 _what you want me to do we can't force her down the path we've chosen_ Luke ask him , looking back over towards Han. 

Which everyone in the room knew. Rey had the right to do what she thinks is best.

She needs to know they'll excepted that decision. 

Han suggested they run then , pick up the search for his older self. Luke though that option over. 

It was a good one , then he'd be leaving Han to watch Rey when the force sends him and the others back.

To stay on the run , looking for someone who clearly doesn't want to be found.

The only hope at keeping Rey safe after they leave was Ben returning.

 _it's a good idea Han , but what are you going to do if we're sent back before we find the island_ Luke ask.

 _what I do best , continue running_ Han explained.

Luke sight stood and placed a hand on his friend shoulder.

He then suggested trying one last time at bring Ben back home again first , then if that doesn't work out they'll run and pick up the search for his older self. 

Han look at him curiously.

 _If he wouldn't listen to his own parents_ _, what make you so sure he will now_ Han ask.

 _cause last time you didn't have me_ Rey spoke before Luke could. 

When they turn , Luke sense no fear in her what so ever. She had her head held high , and his saber on held down at her side.

Determination lines her face.

Luke smirked and made towards her , stopping at her side , he placed a hand on one of Rey shoulder's then began asking if she's seen something.

She nodded. Had told them that two visions came to her while she was getting her thoughts together.

That both of them Ben had been in.

Then she turn towards Luke , and told him that her grandfather was in fact somehow alive still.

Luke let out a sigh , as he ask Rey what her visions had show for the possible future to come.

Rey thought for a moment. Want back over the first vision she had before telling them what she saw.

 _the first was the worse_ _, it brought the end to whats left of the rebellion_ _and the galaxy burns under Ben and I rule._

Luke squeezed her shoulder to provide some bit of comfort he knew Rey needed at the moment.

Then once she was calm enough he ask what the second vision had show her happening.

Rey took a moment before turning to Han with a smile. 

She spoke of how oneday her and Luke would go to snoke to kill him , that Ben breaks threw to help with killing all of snoke guards.

Once the guards had been delt with Kylo took control back and held his hand out and offered her a place at his side , to make a new order.

But she told them the vision show her not taking his hand cause deep down she wanted Ben hand not the one belonging to Kylo Ren.

From there she return to base with Luke and some girl that joined them before the left to go to snoke.

Rey explained that he'll become the new leader of the first order , but in the end it'll be their love they got for each other that will have him coming home.

_he came home so that he wouldn't lose me._

_But he came home_ Han ask hopeful.

Rey smiled and gave him a nod _Ben will do more than just_ _come home_ she tells him turning off the saber to clip it to her side for the time being.

Then she kneeled in front off BB8 and told the droid they didn't need the map , that he can turn it off.

BB8 did as ask , the main area of the falcon return to normal as Rey stood.

She told them with a smile that Ben would help kill Palpatine for good.But the three jedi could see Rey was holding something back.

 _thats not all , it feels as if your keeping something from all of us_ Anakin spoke. 

Rey smiled then told them of the female that held a double bladed lightsaber. It was that same girl who return back to base after snoke. 

Her blades were bright purple , and she look warn as if she'd been trying to control something for years.

This caused Han to let out a laugh.

 _well_ _at least we know she's alive._

Which got the group attention to turn towards him.

He explained about a year after Luke had up an left them that his wife and daughter had disappeared.

_bring up that map again._

BB8 did. Han scanned over the systems that they had to work with.

Han told them how he found Luke wife , and a son he never knew they were having in the outer rim.

She told him the two had been hiding out in the core worlds when they were found and was seperated as they ran to get away. 

Then when she found out she was about to become a mother again it had been decided that it was time they've return to Leia.

Giving up the search for both father and daughter for the time being.

Han sigh , then explained that though he did give up the search for them for a while theres been sighting of his daughter over the years.

That him and Chewie tried to pick up her trail from time to time , but each one lead them in circles.

 _when was the last sighting_ Luke ask.

Han turn back to face him _three years ago_ viewing one system he knew all to well _we tracker her here_ pointing.

 _Tatooine_ Rey spoke.

Han nodded.

 _it's the birth place of the Skywalker but why_ _she was there I have know clue._

Before turning he explained before that run in there had been another , and she wasn't the Shmi that he remembered her being before Ben joined snoke.

She had change everything , dressed in all black and though she had a mask on at the time once she saw that it was him in front of her she had taken it off.

He could see the tears in her yellow eyes while she had her red saber to his own neck.

 _Chewie saved my life that day_ Han explained as he let tears fall from his eyes as he remembered that day.

But rumor has it that she up an left snoke. If she's still one he doesn't know.

Luke walked up to him and patted Han shoulder as he told him that her turning wasn't on his fault.

He asured him Shmi was old enough to make up her own choices , and oneday she'll realize the ones she had chosen was the wrong ones to make.

That oneday Ben will see even that his choice to go and follow snoke was the wrong one too.

Though it made him sick to think of Shmi and Ben as sith lords , Luke knew he would be right and both will soon realize that they made the wrong choice.

But one thing was for sure , he wasn't going back to his time until both were back in the light where they belong.

Han speaking again is what brought him out of his thoughts.

 _then not to long ago I had over heard talking about her heading towards the_ _unknown regions_ Han had finally confess.

 _how long ago was that_ Luke ask.

Viewing the tatooine system again.

Han took a moment before he answered _just shy of the two year mark of her last trail going cold._

 _saying what you've heard was right_ Anakin had began pushing himself off the wall to stand by Han.

He viewed the tatooine system , along with some of the others.They were all outer rim systems.

Some of them he knew well , others not so much.

_if she found a lead to Luke then she's followed it._

They watch Han face Anakin. Heard as he had asked if he really thought the reason know one found him is cause Luke been hiding in the unknown regions

Maybe even Shmi.

Anakin nodded , before saying that they not only are out in the unknown regions but have most likely had found out the first jedi temple location.

That their more an likely together.

_you said tatooine was were you lost the trail._

Han nodded _but the rumor I over heard came from the very place we're going_ he told them.

Luke thought a moment before coming to a stop at Han side. 

He told him if the rumor is right , then somehow she found a lead to his location somewhere and had ran away to follow it.

That his father might be right , and Shmi could have already found him and the temple by now.

 _then why hasn't she brought you home_ Rey ask wondering if Luke was right , did she find it yet.

Luke turn with a sigh , then told her if his daughter hasn't return to the light she might be to afraid to return home.

That she could be afraid of what her punishment for any crimes that she's done on snoke orders could be.

Though if he knew his sister like he does she would of made sure Shmi got a far trial. A good deal even.

But he also explained that his older self could be a reason she has not return home yet ,he might have for Shmi protection order that she stay there.

_we need to be prepared if she hasn't turn back to the light then cause with are history things don't always tend to go our way._

Han had implied patting Luke shoulder.

Then guilt over took him at the thought.

If he has to go watch Shmi fall to the dark again he'll never forgive himself. 

Her turning the first time had been on him for failing not to pick up possible leads.

Giving up on the search for a bit.

But before Han is able to think anymore he's brought out of his own thoughts by someone speaking.

 _then first thing first , we meet up with the rebellion_ Obi wan spoke coming to a stop beside his Padawan.

Rey then finished by saying they'd find them a new base before they pick up the search for both of the missing Skywalker's.

Starting where Shmi was last seen.

Rey finished speaking just as they all heard the warning.

they are just about to dropping out of hyperspace. 

Rey return to the cockpit with Han , and Luke to get a clear view of there destination.

 _I really didn't know there could be this much green_ she had explained.

Rey watch as the falcon passed the green trees of the planet they began landing on.

She saw the sight of the castle off in the distance.

Han , and Luke smirk _there is more in the galaxy then just sand_ they told her.

Once the falcon lands Rey is out of her seat and then headed for the entrence ramp.

She steps off , BB8 and a now caught up Luke at her side.

Rey looks at the towering stone castle.

Then to the forest , and lake. Luke placed his hand back on her shoulder _beautiful isn't it_ he ask.

Rey nodded. By then Obi wan and Anakin had made their way off the falcon with Finn also , who has for some reason remained quiet the rest of the trip.

Obi wan and Anakin had stood off to the side away from them , as they studied the view in amazement.

To them it really was a beautiful place , that is for sure.

Better then Jakku even.

 _Almost reminds me of Naboo master_ Anakin says. Obi-Wan nods in agreement.

A while later Han and Finn join them , and Han leads them towards the castle.

 _why are we here again we're suppose to be going to the rebellion_ Finn had finally began complain.

Han sight shacking his head , before turning and facing the ex-trooper.

He asked Finn , did he really think it was just luck it had him and Chewie that found the felcon.

That if their own scanners found the falcon then the first order won't be far behind , so if he wants to get BB8 home then he'll need a clean ship.

Han nodded then asured Finn that Maz Kanata is the best chance at getting him a clean ship to use.

Then he turn and asked her if she really was going to search a region she might get lost in for some island only seen in her dreams , to find jedi that do not want found.

Rey asured him that she'll be find , and reminded him that he couldn't tell her what to do with her life and it was her own choice to go.

Finn didn't responded back after that but did ask Han if they can trust Maz in getting a clean ship to get off planet.

Han smirked _relax , kid. Maz has been running this place for a thousand years_ he imformed them.

When they finally enter , letting Han take lead.

It was loud and a crowded mess.

The cantina was full of rough and odd aliens , and at a glance even humans too.

Rey could see some of them were eaither gambling or getting drunk.

Then one spots them. A thousand year old , four foot tall alien turns and says Han name. 

The group watch as all eyes turn their way , and the room goes quiet.

 _i'm getting a bad feeling about this_ Rey whispered.

Luke turn to her. He told Rey not to leave his sight at all and keep his saber close , and hidden from view.

Saying it soft enough knowone would hear him.

Rey nodded just as Maz walk up to them asking where her boyfriend was.

When they heard Han say Chewie was working on the falcon , the group held their laughs.

They did not want to draw anymore attention. 

Eventually , she gestured them to follow her.

So they follow Han as those that they pass watch suspiciously.

Once they sit and had food in front of them , do they get down to why they are really there.

Han explained to her that Finn needed to get BB8 to Leia. That they were going after Luke and Shmi one last time.

Maz shacks her head and told Han he's right back in it but it was about time he stop running.

Then going on saying that now all they need to do was get Shmi to return.

To stop running like Han has been doing.

After she turn to look at Rey saying that a great destiny lay's ahead for her.

That the answer she wants lay ahead as well.

Just than Luke felt something , turning behind him he smiled when he spotted the older version of Leia.

 _Leia_ he spoke through their bond they share.

Leia nodded _hello brother_ she told him before turning to Maz. She told her that this conversation needs to take place somewhere else.

Rey watch Maz nod.

Clearly agreeing with the leader of the rebellion.

Which calm Rey some , this place was rubbing off on her the wrong way.

Keeping her on edge. Plus the force was singing with warnings.

Something was coming soon.

After much talk of possible places , and Maz gave Luke his old saber and something to Rey.

 _for Luke daughter in case_ she had told her , did all of them leave and head back to the falcon.

Leia saying it was better if they talk on the way back to base.

Once back in hyperspace and headed to the rebellion base.

They began their talk on how Anakin , Luke and Obi wan came to be on Jakku. 

Rey told her of the escape from the first order.

That it was the reason she had to leave the closest thing to a home that she had.

Luke step in after that , explaining how they ran into Han and Chewie. He told her of the rathtar's and the two gangs that had came to collect.

Which ended in them running for their lives.

Leia gasp _you put Rey in danger by keeping her at your side_ looking worried towards Rey.

 _as a teachable moment , beside she had my saber for protection_ he argued. Then moved on with the story.

Rey want on to tell her how she got seperated from Luke and ran into Finn along with a rathtar.

About the evil voice in her head as she killed a guy in self defense.

 _she told me she'd never touch it again_ Luke explained as he eyed Rey with a smirk.

He knew that was a lie the minute she had told him.

Luke knew that she pick it up again oneday. 

_anyway after we escape I gave Luke the reason he's missing_ Han explained.

then Luke began to tell her how he came to realize Rey was not a normal force user.

That the power she held , he'd only felt once before.

 _so your a Palpatine_ Leia ask.

Rey nodded _and I only ask that it doesn't get out_ she told her.

 _your secret is safe with me I asure you_ Leia promised before turning back to her brother.

Luke told her that Rey wanted know part in any of it at first and just want to go home.

He explained how Han thought it best that they all let her calm down , and keep moving till she saw reason and learn the ways of the force.

That it was Han that suggested they continue the search for the older version of Luke. 

Leia sight _then what would you of done once the force return them to their right times_ she ask.

 _what I do best continue running_ he asured her.

Leia shacks her head and smiles _of course you would cause your right it's what your best_ she answer.

Then she ask Luke to continue.

He told her there was another option to try first.

Bring their son back from the dark side , to give them at least a chance at surviving on the run.

Luke told him how Han argued that Ben didn't see reason before.

That he wanted to know what was going to be so different about it this time.

 _that when I came back to join them_ Rey spoke.

Leia turn her attention towards Rey , and nods for her to go on. Rey takes a few moments to think over just how to tell her.

She stole a glance at Luke who gave her a nod along with a comforting smile.

So taking a few deep calming breaths , Rey want on to tell Leia of the first vision that came to her.

How he killed everyone she came to care about so she'd turn to the dark side.

That it work to.

Rey told her how in the vision she finds out that her grandfather was still alive , and Ben took her to him.

 _we killed my grandfather and took over the throne_ she explained before telling Leia how the two find where the rest of the rebellion was located.

That together they smashed what was left of her rebellion into the ground.

Then once the rebellion was gone she watch as the galaxy burn into nothing around her.

That systems never recovered and every planet died out.

Rey told her how in the end all that was left in the galaxy was the last of the Skywalker's.

 _it was just the three of us left standing_ Rey muttered.

Leia gasped and pulled Rey into an embrace as tears began to fall from Rey eyes.

So for a good five miutes Leia just held Rey to her until she was ready to go on.

Rey told them the rest of the parts of the vision she didn't tell before.

How in the end , after having to watch one by one as the last of the galaxy turn into nothing ; it became so clear to her then , that she made a bad choice.

A choice that burn the galaxy into ash.

But still hope she wasn't to late in at lest securing the peace and freedom of both her and little Anakin.

Rey told them how she tried to make it right by letting the rest all die out , by blowing the ship after Ben had want to sleep one night.

That when she finally embraced the light again Luke and the others were there to guide her home.

 _that was no world i'd want to raise my son in_ Rey told them.

Leia pulled her back into her arms and said that she wouldn't blame her ,no child should see planets burn into nothing.

 _My second vision of a possible future was better though_ Rey told.

 _then go on Rey i'm listening_ she asured her.

Rey began with how some girl takes her and Luke to snoke so that they could kill him.

Ben standing behind them as snoke started torturing them for the location to the jedi temple.

How when they refused to join him , and she refused her birth right snoke had order Ben to kill them.

 _he out smarted snoke used the force to kill his sith master with one of the saber_ Rey told her.

She told her how Ben stood with the three of them to help fight snoke guards.

Then she explained that after the guards had been all delt with Kylo took control back , had held his hand to Rey and ask her a place at his side.

That together they could creat something new.

But she saw in the vision she wouldn't take his hand cause deep down she wanted Ben hand not the one belonging to Kylo Ren.

From there she return to base with Luke and the girl that took them to snoke.

Rey explained that he'll become the new leader of the first order , but in the end it'll be their love they got for each other that will have him coming home.

_he came home so that he wouldn't lose me._

Leia gasp _he came home_ she mutter with joy.

Rey nodded before telling Leia he'll do more than just come home to be with her.

That like in her first vision they stood right in front of Palpatine again but not alone , two others stood with both of them.

_Luke was one of them , the other was the same girl as before and she held a double bladed saber._

She told the group how they won and balance was made.

How together they returned to base and celebrated. 

That it was peace all around.

She told them how during the celebration those who were part of the Skywalker family left base to finally put the past to rest in the sands of tatooine.

When they return and the celebrateing is over the three of them fade away with the others.

_meaning you eaither joined one of out time lines or we all go to another one together._

_now on to the next question , the other force user who is she_ Leia had ask.

Han shacks his head and smirk.

 _who is the only one left missing other than Luke_ he ask from where he stood.

Again she gasp _you don't think Shmi is still alive_ Leia ask.

Han push himself off the wall and walk towards the middle of the room _BB8 put up the map piece_ he ask.

BB8 beep in responds and for the third time in one day the room glowed in blue.

Han pointed to the system.

He explained that it has only been three years since her last trail want cold around tatooine somewhere.

He then started searching for another system.

When spotted what he was looking for again he began talking.

 _until_ _just shy of the two year mark_ _, I over heard some smuggler talking_ pointing to another system.

 _Yavin_ Leia ask.

Han nodded. He explained how there had been talk of Shmi going back to see if anything survive.

After they said something about her wanting to head out to the unknown regions , search for Luke there.

Then he told BB8 it was find to take the map down.

Leia look up _you think she with her father_ she ask.

Han nodded , explaining how the younger version of both Anaking and Luke thinks shmi is afraid to return home and face punishment.

That it's she's also a good chance she's still a sith and has decided to excil herself.

If thats the case they would have to rethink about trying and bring her home for the time.

The two touch forehead. Leia taking a few deep breaths before telling Han to bring them home.

That she didn't care , if her niece was a sith lord or not Leia just wanted her family back. 

If she really hasn't turn back then the they would help her to see light again.

They can finally bring their son home.

Then together completely end the war.

End the emperor once and for all.

Han kissed her forehead and smiled. He promised to do the best he can.

That not even Shmi has ever turn down a fight.It will not be to hard to get home. But as for Luke that is a whole new story.

But as he stood back to his feet , Han Solo promise he was going to try his hardest to bring both home.

That he wasn't leaving that island without a fight.


	4. Shmi Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to figure out if Shmi ever found Ahch Tu and her father. 
> 
> But just what caused her to even go looking for him in the first place. How bad was her past after her cousin fall.
> 
> When it comes down to make the choice will Shmi make the right one.

Shmi Skywalker is the daughter of Luke Skywalker.

But also the grandaughter of two know jedi knights from old , Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

As well as a sith in hidding.

For the three years she's sat in the same spot over looking a gold horizon of Ahch Tu , the site for the first jedi temple.

A place once thought lost to the jedi.

In the three years since arriving and finding her own father here on Ahch Tu.

Shmi has only found peace when the force ghost of old jedi visit , after it's gone again.

Even cutting herself from the force doesn't help.

Witch her father can sense each time he looks at her.

 _go home_ he's told her over and over.

But each time she refused. Saying she wasn't going anywhere without him.

That she already gave up on everything to fine him.

Now as another year starts coming to a close she has began to wonder if she should leave ; go back.

Save her cousin on her own , just as he'd done for her so long ago.

She was suppose to be a jedi after all.

A jedi trying to redeem herself at that.

That means she should be out there fighting to help end the war and bring peace back to the galaxy and not sitting around , waiting on her father to return.

That ever happening was beginning to look like a lost cause , her father coming back was a pipe dream.

While she sits here and waits , Shmi has felt the dark side grow ever stronger by the minute. 

As for what bit of light she's felt has only just began to shift the tide in the war against the first order.

 _an awakening there's been , feel it have you_ master yoda asked as he appeared.

Shmi opened her eyes _yes master yoda i've felt it_ she told him coming out of her meditation.

It was days like this that Shmi injoyed most.

 _but what is it master yoda_ Shmi had tried to ask.

But yoda just chuckled at her.

 _soon , yes very soon a decision to be made there is_ he had answered back before shimmering away again.

Shmi sight , as she closed her eyes again to fall back into a semi-meditated state ; that of which yoda had awoken her from.

She tried to find the answer to what yoda had given her.

Then going just a little deeper in.

Knowing that more she opens herself , the risk of snoke finding her location becomes greater.

Shmi felt it , there in the force : a spark.

The light , that caused the shift in the tide shines like a bright beacon.

It's then she knows her time on Ahch Tu was just about over , and very soon at that.

Soon if she couldn't get her father to leave this place with her , then Shmi would have to choose.

Leave an follow the destiny Maz told her would always find her or stay here and let the jedi go.

Shmi already knew what she'd chose.

If there was know other choice she'd leave her father behind and go home.

Return to her aunt Leia and help save the Galaxy.

Redeem herself just as Vadar did on the death star.

So with that in mind , Shmi stood from her rock and turns as the setting sun was to her back.

She walked away , the feeling of peace washed over her in each step she took for the first time since she became Kira Ren. 

Shmi had made her way to a very important place on the island before returning to her hut for the night.

As soon as she had stolen the jedi text that she has decided not to leave , in case her father really did try and let the jedi die.

Something she doesn't want to see happen.

With them in hand Shmi return to the hut she has stayed in for the last three years.

Placing the jedi text on her little table. She then got to work on removing a lose stone in the hut.

Sticking her hand in Shmi pulled out a package she place there when she arrived here on Ahch Tu three years ago.

Vadar lightsaber she has used the last few years was one of the things that had been placed inside.

Shmi turn it on and the bright Red glow light her hut. 

The next object though was all Shmi had left of her mother.

It was a necklace that held the saber crystal to her mother saber that once belong to Shmi grandfather.

Shmi father had found it somehow and gave it to her.

She thought it had been lost forever after the two got seperated in the core worlds , but then Ben caught up with her.

Her family saber in hand.

She could still remember the day , that very day Ben had told her that he'd let her mother go and she left the saber behind.

Shmi will never forget Ben hold his hand as he had offered to take her to snoke to train and become a knight of Ren.

Ben telling her that together oneday they could be strong enough to overpower snoke.

That the two of them could rule side by side.

As the last two Skywalkers.

She took his offer and used the pieces of her mother saber to creat her sith blade , but in the end she had decided not to bleed the crystal.

Ben understood and had track down the crystal that belonged to Vadar once long ago.

With her saber finished she removed her grandfather crystal and put it on a necklace instead.

The Crystal hid from snoke in one of her boots.

Only person to know was Ben.

When her cousin had been given orders to kill her.

Ben couldn't do it , so together they staged a very dangerous escape from the first order.

Their hopes of over powering snoke oneday gone.

Ben gave her enough credit's she'd be set for a long while and Shmi finally was able to remove that little piece of her mother from inside her one boot.

She put in around her neck and never took it off till arriving on the island planet of Ahch Tu.

Before though she took her sith blade , burried it in the sands where it started.

Closing a chapter she never wanted to look back on.

Though had done so in the end.

After she traveled all around the outer rim looking for leads or sign's that her father was alive.

The hope that if he was alive , and her mother got out of the core world.

Then maybe , just maybe they were together. Every lead she followed. They had all come up dead ends.

Until two years after her escape from snoke.

Ben and her meet again on the battlefield.

He told Shmi about the part of the navigation chart that the first order dug up from the empire.

it was said to lead to the first jedi temple. That the only thing wrong , a piece of the map was missing.

She remember making the promise to find him and never return , one she plans to break now.

The two after had staged another battle so that she could get away again.

So she did.

Finding clues to the lost temple lead Shmi searching all over the outer rim again.

Chasing yet again dead end , after dead end but she didn't give up.

Though she had came close when her uncle Han had caught up to her on tatooine.

 _kid come home_ her uncle said. But like any Skywalker she was to stubborn.

 _I can't uncle Han , snoke he's looking for me_ Shmi had told him before she force her uncle into a light sleep.

Gathered her mother saber pieces , and made her get away. She took the pieces to Maz for safe keeping.

That should a time rise , she'll be back for them. 

But her mother saber wasn't the only thing she had left to Maz.

Shmi ask that the pieces be put with the jedi things she'd left in her care when she turn to snoke.

Maz did as ask , and gifted Shmi with Vadar old lightsaber she found in case she needed it.

So taking the red crystal from her sith blade she left.

The last of Maz she remembers was those parting words.

_dear child you can't run away from destiny cause in the end it always finds you._

Shmi had given her a nod. Had said she was heading for what remain of the temple.

From there she'll be off searching for him out in the unknown regions.

Telling her that he's out there , and the unknown regions was the last place to look.

Shmi boarded her new ship after that as she set course for her father old temple.

She stole one last long glance at Maz and the vast forest that surround the castle.

Then it was gone.

But leaving the castle that day was the right thing to do her father was alive. She'd been right about that.

Now though , as the sun set on one of her last nights here on Ahch Tu. Shmi finally puts the Kenobi crystal back were it belong around her neck.

Promising that next time it came off was when she puts the saber it belongs to back together.

 _I love you mom_ she whisper closing her fist around the crystal letting the force flow around her as she remained on guard , in case snoke tried getting in.

The last object was her knight of Ren mask from the first order somehow she'd managed to hid it away.

Hid it away like she's managed to hid her sith yellow eyes from her father this whole time.

If her father found out , Shmi feared what could happen so for three years she hid that secret.

Hid the fact that a third Skywalker had turn to the dark side.

Now though Shmi has other plans for the mask when she gets home , she'll bring Ben back to the light side so they could burn the past.

Letting the past finally be aloud to rest.

Shmi Skywalker want to bed that night strech out on her cot , as dreams of new adventures over took her.

The new and old friends she'll meet , and places they would go to.

Shmi couldn't wait.

By the door unknown to a single soul two force ghost watch over young Shmi Skywalker.

One a female _so it begins_ the woman spoke in a hush tone.

Yoda chuckles beside her.

 _yes , yes begins it does_ he spoke disappearing after.

The woman watch a few more minute _good luck young Shmi_ she muttered following behind yoda.

When morning came Shmi knew it was time. 

She pack her bag and took her father X-wing before he ever woke.

If he wanted to die alone then so be it Shmi wasn't going to sit around any longer.

the spark that the rebellion was hoping for has risen to light. Shmi wanted to be apart of it.She was done hiding away like Ben had ask her to do.

Shmi wants to see the jedi rise once again.

She wants to redeem herself , even if in the end it leads to her own death.

Shmi would be ok with that , would welcome it even as long as the force was balanced once again.

Once red five exited the unknown regions and into the outer rim systems.

Picking the only planet she knew well enough.

Shmi land red five near her father old home before contacting the only one who knew where Leia was.

 _done running are we_ Maz voice spoke over the transmitter.

 _I just need to fine aunt Leia_ she told her annoyed.

Maz sigh , but after a few annoying minutes had given her the location.

Before imforming Shmi that Leia just boarded the falcon and was headed back as they speak.

That she wasn't alone. Maz told her jedi from the past and her younger father where here.

 _This is wonderful thing for the rebellion_ Shmi told herself.

Shmi told Maz thank you and not to tell anyone she has return , that if snoke found out ; it's going to be trouble.

The first order would rain down on the base in just hours if snoke finds out.


	5. Rebellion base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and the others have arrived on base were they'll help Leia locate a new base before going after Shmi.
> 
> But are meet with a suprise , Shmi herself already on base. 
> 
> Witch in the end leads Shmi on the start to her long road to redeeming herself.

As the falcon dropped from hyperspace Rey sit in the cockpit yet again. Looking ahead at the planet that is around a ring of asteroids.

 _D'Qar_ Leia had call it. Rey watches as Han descened the falcon among some grassy mounds of what look to be sunken structures.

Just like back at Maz's she's the first one that steps off the falcon.

Welcomed by the sight of seeing her first real look at a real rebellion base.

The saber Luke had given her to use is clipped to her side. Staff left in the cockpit for a time when she might need it.

 _don't get to use to it we aren't staying long_ Luke had to reminded her coming up to stand on her left.

Then at her right the other two jedi joined her.

 _it's about time you got here_ a unfimilar voice spoke from near one of the hangers.

When they turn to the voice , Rey spotted a figure leaning against one of the hanger enterences.

Dressed in all black robes. The hood coveing their face so they couldn't see who was under it.

Rey was able to see that a lightsaber was atteched to their side.

 _Shmi you've given me a hell of a chase kid_ Han implied.

They watch as she pushed herself off the hanger wall and walk towards them , coming to a stop in front of Han.

Shmi explained that if she came snoke would of had the first order on base within hours. Then moving her hands to take off her hood.

Giving the group the first real look at the face of Shmi Kenobi Skywalker.

Leia gasp the Skywalker blue eyes that Shmi had once were now gone , they now were yellow.

Though they can also tell that they rang of sadness and guilt. Shmi has her hair braided and set over her right shoulder. 

This gave them a clear view of a scar.

It's running from below her left ear , to the neck line.

Most likely a lightsaber , that did it.

Rey could see that years under snoke rule , and being on the run has not been kind to Shmi.

 _dear force Shmi look whats happened to you_ Leia had spoke shocked at the condition her neice is in.

As she turn to face her aunt. Rey saw them tears in the corners of her eyes. It's when she said sorry that tears finally came.

Leia pulled Shmi into her embrace.

Rey could see the younger Skywalker muscles tense up at Leia touch , then relax after a few moments.

 _when was the last time Shmi was ever hugged by a loved one_ Rey asked herself. Did her father not even welcome his own daughter in a loving embrace.

As she continued to watch the neice and aunt finally reunite.

After a few minutes , and Shmi tears have calm down did they pull away from one another. 

_look what they've done to you_ Leia muttered as she touch the scar that now marks her face.

Shmi tenses at the touch again , before letting the last of the tears fall from her eyes.

She looks up to meet Leia eyes , and in a soft gental voice had ask if Maz sent her stuff ; wanting her old white jedi robes back.

 _I don't ever want to wear black again_ she said to them.

Rey smirked and told her that it was inside the falcon before turning to look at Luke.

She said it looks like it will be no need to do any kind of adventure now. Then she had led Shmi Skywalker back towards the falcon.

Shmi followed but stop at the ramp. Rey watch her unclip her sith blade. Taking a second before going towards Leia again ; Shmi gave her saber over.

She explained that it was Vadar saber and to keep it till Ben came home so they could let the past die.

Then turn _thank you for not giving up on me uncle Han_ she had said before entering the falcon.

Rey led her to where she had placed the chest that Maz had given her , then turn to leave , when Shmi stop her.

 _thank you , i'm Shmi by the way_ she said softly.

It was low , but Rey had hearded it. She turn back around to face her _my name is Rey._

 _Well then Rey_ turning away from the chest _what you say we get you looking like a real jedi should_ handing her a pair of white jedi robes.

Rey takes them from her _thank you Shmi_ retreating to another part of the falcon to change.

When she return to the main part of the falcon. Shmi was dress like before , but this time all in white and a hood was atteched to her robes.

She had it down still. Her hair was still braided and laying over her right shoulder. Two saber's hung on Shmi left side now.

Also a crystal hung on a string around her neck.

Rey noticed scar's , that they couldn't see outside cause of her other clothing now lay waste all over Shmi bare arms.

It now has very well became clear , that Rey is right.

War has in no way what so ever , been kind to Shmi Skywalker.

 _not all of them came from the first order , or my time on the run_ Shmi told her as she caught Rey staring.

Rey turn away from her in a hurry to retreat outside.

 _the staring doesn't hurt me anymore , my scar's tell the story of the real Shmi Skywalker_ she had implied as she walk up to Rey.

She placed a hand on Rey shoulder and gave it a gental squeezed before joining her family outside.

Rey waited a few minutes before following.

She heard Shmi tell everyone that she would not be staying.

That if snoke gets in her head it was going to mean a end to the rebellion. It was something she didn't want to see happen.

It was hard enough keeping him out while she slept as is.

She didn't want to be the cause for everyone to be killed.

Rey watch as Shmi started to walk away from them towards a older looking X-wing.

 _then why did you come back at all_ Han ask. 

Shmi climbed into her father X-wing to retrieve the jedi text and returned to the group.

When she got back to them. Shmi said that she was trying to start redeeming herself. That saving the jedi could be a start. Rey watched her hand the text to Luke.

Then watch as Luke took the text from her. She could tell that Shmi was trying hard to hold snoke at bay.

to not let the dark side completely over come her again.

Rey watched her grip the crystal around her neck and let the more tears fall. She told them that she'd go look for her mother , as Shmi look to Leia with tears falling.

Han ask if it was getting seperated that caused her turn.Shmi turned to face her uncle. Giving him a nod.

She still had the crystal gripped in her hand when she began speaking again.

Telling them how the two got seperated in the core worlds. That her cousin caught up to her , when she somehow ended up on Coruscant.

That she tried and failed to turn him back.

Rey watch Shmi let go of the crystal and unclipped one of the saber's at her side.

 _Ben told me she got away , and this was all that was left of her_ she cried as Leia pulled her into a warm embrace.

Leia let Shmi cry in her arms , for as long she needed to. After a few minutes she continued on telling them just what want on after.

Having felt alone , scared and helpless had taken her cousin offer to join his knights. Give herself over to the dark side.

Take up the legacy their grandfather had left behind for them.

So she turned herself over to the first order without putting up a fight. Ben took her to snoke after that.

After snoke had finally agreed.

Shmi told them how she decided to use the pieces of her grandfather lightsaber to creat the sith blade.

Finally tainting the great Kenobi bloodline into darkness.

But refused to taint anymore of the Kenobi bloodline as she decided not to bleed Obi wan crystal. 

It was meant to stay how it was. So with her cousin help they found Vadar blade , and had taken the red crystal to use instead.

Once they return , and her sith blade was finished Shmi created the necklace for the kenobi crystal.

Then she told them how snoke had broken her until she became Kira Ren , second hand to Kylo Ren.

 _once snoke broke me , and I embraced the dark side fully that Ben and I put plans in place to take an rule instead of snoke_ looking to meet Leia eyes.

Hoping that they could stop this war , and bring a order to the galaxy that everyone could live with.

 _snoke found out didn't he_ Han ask.

Shmi turned and nodded. Told him how in the end snoke ordered Ben to kill her , he refused and plans were made for her escape.

Then she pointed to the scar that ran from below her left ear to the neck line. Telling them how the two in the end staged it so she could escape.

_to make it look real we fought , and Ben saber got me._

after that she told them how she traveled all over the outer rim systems , for any sign her father was alive.

 _I hoped that if mother was still alive , she had found father and they were together_ she explained.

Rey saw the tears start to form again.

Shmi holding back the tears , told them that just two years after leaving the first order. Ben and her meet in battle yet again.

He told her of the navigation chart that the first order dug up from what remained of the empire.

Ben told her it was said to lead to the first jedi temple. 

That the only thing stopping the order from going was a piece was missing.

Shmi explained how he ask that she finds her father and never return. That the two put on a show again letting her get away.

She almost didn't walk away from that fight. Showing them another scar on the back of her neck. 

_one of the knights caught me escaping , but I had manged to kill him before he finished the job._

After , Shmi did just as Ben ask. She chase leads all over the outer rim for a second time.

They all like before , led to dead ends.

She told them that she'd been close to giving up when Han caught her on tatooine.

She could still remember the guilt of putting him and Chewie in a force sleep , and leaving them out in the desert.

 _why were you there anyway_ Han ask.

Shmi didn't answer him at first , but motion down to the saber in her hand.

 _returning to get my family saber_ she finally told him.

Having told them she tried burying her past in the sands where it all began. But it still came back.

Shmi said she had taken the blade to Maz for safe keeping.

How if the time came she'd return an repair the saber to how it use to be.

Turning it back into a jedi weapon once again.

 _are you saying I was only weeks shy of catching you again_ Han argued. Shmi laughted and nodded. 

Said the blade she handed Leia , Maz had given her after finding it sometime after Shmi feel to the dark.

Taking the red crystal from her blade and put it back into the saber it belong to , and carried Vadar blade instead.

Shmi explained that knowmatter how hard she tried to rebleed the crystal , she couldn't find the peace within herself ; embrace the light side again.

So she let it say red. After a few days of rest she left Maz castle , but before she could leave Maz had stop her.

_She told me that know matter how hard I ran that in the end my destiny would find me._

She was looking down at her old sith blade again.

 _Maz was right_ clipping the saber back to her side.

She told Maz after , that she was heading for all that remained of her father temple.

Then off to search the last place knowone had thought to look ; the unknown regions.

She told them it was at the temple remains she had saw her first force ghost again in years.

 _master Qui Gon_ _came to me while I was at dads temple._

the younger version of Obi wan and Anakin look to be in shock at hearing the jedi master name.

 _what did he want_ the younger version of her father ask.

Shmi smirked. She replied that he came to try and help her return to the light. Complete her training.

So she told them how Qui Gon push her powers even higher then she had thought was possible.

Tuning her senses in deep meditation. 

That for months she tried , and fail most of the time to embrace the light completely again.

but it turn difficult when snoke made his way through her shields , and found out where she was.

_I made my way for the unknown regions after that._

Shmi said she had got lost along the way , then was hit by something and crashed on an island planet.

But it had been luck , that the island she crashed on was where she needed to be.

It was the location that she'd been looking for. Ben had been right her father lived , and was there.

As for her mother , she never found the island.

 _i'm returning to the core worlds , pick up were we got seperated_ looking at Leia with a smile.

Han and Leia let out a smirk _well we won't have to go far to find her_ he explained. Then motion that they all follow him into the falcon.

A place they could finish a conversation like this in private.

Once inside Han took out a comm link from his jack and hands it to Shmi. Had told her just what he said to them. That he'd found her in the mid rim.

They have been searching for her off an on since Shmi disappeared. 

_that comm goes straight to her own comm link_ he had asured her.

Rey watch as tears feel from Shmi face again. Then had saw Shmi kneel onto the falcon floor. Comm in front of her.

Looking up at her uncle with tears. Shmi asked if her mother knew she'd turn to the dark side.

Of what she has done while following snoke.

Han shacks his head. He told her that he's kept that part from Serena. Then had told her off Lucas.

Shmi pushed the comm away. Telling the group she could not do it , her brother and mother are not going to want to have anything to do with her after what she has became.

Not even her own father wanted her on Ahch Tu and he still doesn't know the truth.

 _if to redeem yourself you truly want , face them you must_ yoda appeared to them.

Shmi look to meet his eyes. She shacks her head at him and said she truly can't do it.

They watch as the little green jedi master taps her hard on the knee with that walking stick he has.

 _face them you must young Kenobi_ yoda told her as he disappeared again.

Shmi sight , having already knowing for a while now that master yoda was right. If she is truly looking to redeem herself , to save Ben it had to start by completely facing her past.

Starting with her mother. So taking a few more moments to collect her thoughts , she pick the comm back up. 

Having sat the comm back in front of her , Shmi had made the call , and waited for her mother to answer.

Minutes later a small holo of a female appeared on the floor of the falcon.

The image , it show a blue holo figure of the future wife of Luke Skywalker.

She didn't look young anymore , and it look to be that all the years of traveling ; on a seach for her daughter had really caught up to her. 

They could all hear it in Serena voice as she spoke Han name.

 _Serena where are you_ they all heard Han ask.

_outer rim near tatooine , why might I ask._

Han looked down at Shmi giving her a small nod.

 _cause I'm home mother_ Shmi spoke , her voice shacky and filled of worry as tears start again.

Han turn the image of Serena towards Shmi.

The look of Serena holo image gave off a smile. They could hear the older woman crying as she look at her daughter for the first time in nearly a decaded.

She told them that she's coming home.

But had been stop. Shmi telling her it wasn't safe enough for her to come back. 

Though had offered to come to her instead. 

Serena agreed and told her she'd be waiting at her father old home on tatooine for her.

The comm had turn off after that and the falcon remained quiet.

But only for a few moments as Shmi gather her thoughts together , plan her next move. 

Minutes past , and Shmi stayed on her knees in front of the comm link before finally standing to her feet.

As she turn to make her way off the falcon , she told a soft goodbye ; the promise of being back oneday soon.

Rey knew she had already planned to go alone.

Han stop her befor she could even leave the falcon.

 _your not going alone kid_ he implied , as Chewie gave her a response as well.

Even her aunt agreed she is not to go alone , as did the younger Luke and Rey.

Shmi shacks her head telling them that this was one thing that she had to do on her own.

That just going would be dangerous enough , she is already putting Serena and Lucas in danger as is.

 _and if the knights , and Ben find you then what_ Leia had ask. They all could see Leia was clearly worried about Shmi safety. 

They didn't not like her answer. She told Leia that if it had to come to it she'd kill the knights of Ren even if it comes at the cost of her own life.

The hope that Ben would see the light again and help save whats left of the Skywalker family.

But if not and he leaves no other choice , she will in the end have to kill him too. 

The group watch the young Skywalker.

She had turn to face Leia , telling her that if he won't turn towards the light again. If he won't stop. Then it'll come down to having to stop him themselves.

The look that was plastered on the general face was something Rey is not going to ever forget.

Guilt , pain and suffering knowing if Rey vision doesn't come to past ; Ben will forever be gone. 

Or the first vision Rey had will come to past and she still loses her son in the end , along with a grandson.

Before she could say anything else they heard a noise behind them.

When they turn there in the room stood yet another force ghost.

 _master Qui Gon_ Shmi smiled. They watch as Shmi had came to stand in front of him. Then heard her asking if he's here to stop her from going.

Qui Gan chuckled and shacks his head.

 _would you listen if I told you to stay_ he ask.

Shmi shacks her _no master I wouldn't_ she answered truthly.

Qui Gon sight. He spoke of being there to tell her that he'd be against going to meet her mother alone.

If by chance the knights , and her cousin come for her it is going to more and likely go badly.

That more than the knights of Ren could suffer.

Both sides could lose.

Then had asked why would someone redeem oneself if there knowone to go back to after.

After that the jedi master let them be , fading back into the force for a while. Till he's needed again.

Shmi , meanwhile had let out a sigh.

She had her eyes closed in deep thought.

Before finally agreeing to let them tag along if they so wish to.

But if the first order finds them snoke is knowone but her's.That she wants to be the one to break the hold he has over her mind.

Breaking her chains setting the real Shmi Skywalker free once again.

After maybe the light would be easier to embrace once again.

Embrace it like she had before she became Kira.

But that wasn't all Shmi wanted. She had wanted her old eye color back. To stop seeing a monster when she is looking at herself in a mirror

 _when was the last time you even tried embracing the light_ the younger Luke had ask as he stated to walk towards the ramp to outside.

Shmi sight. Then had look up to meet the eyes of the younger Luke , her future father once he goes back.

 _weeks before leaving for the unknown regions_ she had finally answered.

That it didn't turn out well at all.

She told them ever since then all she's felt was more darkness growing then light in her.

That once she got to that island the older Luke had felt the ever growing darkness within her too.

She felt it , her father was afraid snoke had already got to her head , and it was only a matter of time before another Skywalker turn on him again.

Cause of that , not even once in the three years since finding him have they embraced in a warm reuion.

Or even made any eye contact. She had kept her turning a secret from him for the whole time she'd been there.

Afraid that if he found out the truth , what would of happened to her.

If he had no desire to save Ben , why would it be any different for her.

Most nights she even told them she slept with one eye open , afraid he'll try and end her while she slept.

Shmi said she thought of coming back to them on multiple times in these three years.

But being afraid to face her punishments on her war crimes against the galaxy stop that in there tracks.

Leia pulled her niece back into her arms and let her cry.

As she told her over and over she could have come back home at anytime.

That knowmatter the type of crimes that transpired while in the first order would have been forgiven.

In every way. It would be as if she never did any war crimes what so ever.

Leia would of welcomed her in open arms.

That her mother would of welcomed her in open arms too. Have already forgiven her.

_I thought for real that dad was going to kill me and this whole time I've only caused myself more suffering._

The two remained in their embrace for a few more minutes before Shmi broke it.

She told them it was time for tatooine , there is a new chapter to be told ; thats of Shmi Kenobi Skywalker.

A chapter of full of redeemption , and new type of advetures. One that will bring new challenges.

Also the chapter that will bring about the end of the first order , crumbling it to ash. 


	6. Rebleeding the crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and most of the group set off to meet up with Shmi mother and brother. 
> 
> But first they take a trip back to Ahch Tu to warn him of the possible danger of the first order finding the island.
> 
> Along the way Shmi learns more about Rey , and with a bit of help rebleeds Vadar crystal.

_aunt Leia i'd suggest that you start looking for a new base while we're gone_ Shmi explained. It was better to be safe then sorry later.

If by some chance the first order caught them , it will all be compromised. Snoke would get the location from right out of their own minds. 

D'Qar would not be the only location compromised eaither. But her father location too.

Though he wants no part in this , and is just sitting on some island waiting to die.Shmi still deep down cared.

She'll always care. Shmi stole a look out the falcon boarding ramp. Where her father X- wing sat.

Red five , it along with whats in her mind is the only way to Ahch Tu. The only way to guide anyone to him.

Sight , she turn _we'll have to make another stop before tatooine_ Shmi explained.

Telling everyone that even if he didn't care , her father needs to know. 

Luke needs to know that she's alive. That he has a son.But also be warn to look out for the first order.

 _can you make red five gets to the knew base_ she had asked.

That was another reason they needed to go there first and warn him , she had left her father know way off Ahch Tu if he had to run.

Even if he gone there to die , if her father had changed his mind. Decided to come home , there was no way off now.

Shmi had truly left him for dead. Besides if the first order found the location , it would be as if her own saber made the killing blow.

Leia nodded , asured her she'll take red five herself before pulling Shmi into a goodbye hug. Told her to watch herself out there , and tell her mother come back to base.

Pulling away Shmi nods , then before asking for Vadar saber attach at Leia side.

She told her that she'll be taking the crystal.Try and rebleed it while they are gone. 

That it might work if she started getting closer that she needs , if she could break snoke hold on her.

After she'll creat a new saber , one to represent the new Shmi. To mark the beginning of a new chapter.

That her old sith blade would be recreated and given to Lucas , as for her first saber it would be put away so it could be past down oneday.

Leia handed her the blade , turning she asked one of the jedi to remove the crystal for her ; she had cut herself off from the force for a while.

In an attempt at keep snoke out for a while. 

Once it was safely removed by Luke , Shmi hands the shell of Vadar saber back to Leia.

Only to place the crystal within a piece of white cloth putting it in the chest.

There it will remain till she knew that she could attempt to rebleed the crystal again.

When she turn back around Leia was gone. Han had the ramp up and was headed for the cockpit.

Shmi is just behind him reminding her uncle only she knows the location. That she can easily navagate the falcon through the unknown regions to Ahch Tu.

Giving her uncle the location , and a easy way in an out of the maze.That if their lucky they'd be there in half a day.

When they return to from the cockpit.

Rey had the jedi text out in front of her trying to read them.

The younger version of her family sat near to help her understand the text.

So she had sat on the floor in front of the table.

Shmi unclipped Obi wan saber from her side laying it in front of her on the floor.

The crystal still on the necklace.

Carefully , and slowly she open back up to the force.

 _need any help_ Obi wan ask since it was his saber she was trying to recreat. When she look up Obi wan had stood in front of her ; family saber out in plain view.

Shmi though a moment but in the end had taken Obi wan offer to help put the saber back together again , making it once again a jedi weapon.

Turning it back into the Kenobi saber.

Though she could of done it on her own , taking and building all the time as a child.

Shmi enjoyed the help this time.

Finally all that was left was the crystal needing to go back inside. Shmi sight then removed it from around her neck.

Carefully , and gentally Shmi used the force and slid the crystal back where it belong finishing the saber.

Moments later she was on her feet , recreated Saber in hand , her finger on the switch for on ; the room is then engulfed in blue.

 _it's been a decaded in the making_ she voice trying to think back to the last time she had seen the blade a bright blue.

Rey look up _thats how long_ she had ask. Turning the saber off and clipping it at her side again nodded.

Shmi told them it's been ten years since she last saw her mother.That half that was spent under snoke.

 _did your cousin eyes turn yellow as well_ Anakin ask from his seat. Shmi shacks her head.

Then told everyone the last time she saw him they weren't yellow.

_mind turn cause I gave into a voice that I've heard in my head since my birth , this one wasn't snoke._

that got Rey , and Luke attention. They asked if she had ever told anyone. To witch they got a nod.

Shmi told them with both the help of her father and the force ghost of her grandfather's they manged to silence them.

After the two tried to hunt down the voice before it was to late. By then Ben was listening to snoke.

Once she got seperated from her mother.

Had let her guard down did the voice come back.

This time she listen and it cost her everything.

_theres is a more powerful sith out there waiting for the right time to make a move._

turning towards her chest before going on to say the two strongest force user this family has seen is on a different side , when they should be on the same.

Rey watch Luke get up from were he sat and walk over to Shmi , he placed a hand on her shoulder.

 _your afraid_ he spoke. Shmi sight and told him afraid she'd have to face the voice that took everything she ever cared about.

Though she knows where her story ends.Her giving her own life for the galaxy just as Vadar had.

But she didn't care if it meant balance was brought to the force again. Shmi would rest easy knowing whats left of her family is free. 

_I've seen this_ looking up from the text she had out in front of her. Shmi turn from Luke and walk back over towards Rey , She sat at her side to see the page.

She told her it was known as a sith wayfinder. That it would lead someone to a sith planet in the unknown regions. It was named Exogel.

There had only been two made and that both her and Luke failed in tracking even one of them down. 

_did you have a vision of them_ Shmi ask. 

Rey nodded , but the vision failed to show where they are. It only show that both would be in their hands in the near future.

Next though she was afraid to hear , but had to know so she ask Rey if they ended up on Exogel oneday.

Rey thought for a moment and stole a glance over at Luke who nodded. Giving her the go ahead to tell her.

So again Rey nodded. Had asured her that in the end four stood together in front of the voice that won't go away.

That her cousin was at their side. Had return to the light in the end. But most of all they all survive.

Shmi just look at her , as if she was trying to see into Rey mind. But had been block by powerful shields.

 _who are you_ shmi ask curious before turning to face her younger father _she is not just some jedi one a be is she._

Luke smirk _your feeling serve you well_ he asured her before saying it wasn't his story to tell.

That it's Rey decision if she's to know or not.

Shmi turned back to Rey. She told her that if Rey had gained the trust of her future family then she at least should be in the know as well.

That if she could trust her family after just meeting them then Rey could trust that she can keep what they know a secret as well.

Rey thought for a moment.

 _It to dangerous to be in the know right now cause of snoke_ before she asured her that once snoke is gone she'll tell her everything.

But if she really wants to figure it out on her own then she won't stop her.

Rey gave Shmi a hint , that both families knew one another all to well. Though not on the same side.

Shmi thought long and hard.

Their families knew each other on different sides of the war , meaning Rey came from a dark family.

Then it came to her. Shmi turn to her future father a look of shock , and disbelief _tell me she is not who I think she is_ Shmi ask in a demand.

One that if it had been back before Ben had fallen to snoke would have her in a heartbeat meditating for a week along with no lightsaber , missions would have been a no go.

She regret the way she ask a moment later. 

_my grandfather is the voice you've been hearing this whole time_ Rey had confessed.

Before telling her that most likely it wasn't snoke behind Ben turning.

Shmi sight. Tears then slid from her face.

While asking over an over how she could not see that it was something way bigger then snoke taking over.

Then just getting into the heads of the Skywalker's youngest children.

Better yet how did her own father miss it.

 _what have I done_ she muttered to herself looking down at her shacky hands.

Hands that spilled blood for the very man who is the cause for the fall of the Skywalker family. 

_did what you thought was right just as you grandfather had done back then_ A new voice spoke as they had in just a faint glow appeared in the main area.

 _grandma_ Shmi spoke turning around coming face to face with the one an only Padme Skywalker. She was in the blue glow of a force ghost , but lighter.

Though she did not come alone. Another jedi master had came with her. 

_your grandmother is right , but there is time to right the wrongs done_ Mace spoke. Before he walk over to her chest. He told Shmi to get out the crystal.

Shmi simply told him that it was not yet time to get that crystal to rebleed.

She did not yet feel ready to attempt it again.

 _thats why I've come to help_ he asured the younger Skywalker.

Then had told her to retrieve the broken crystal.

Shmi listen to the jedi master this time.

She had want to her chest and took out the cloth that held the very crystal that Mace was talking about.

After instructed her to sit with both piece in her hand.

To close her eyes and open herself to the force.

Shmi did just that _now focus as hard as you can on a piece of the light_ he spoke placing a glowing hand on Shmi own.

Rey and the others watch Padme do the same.

Shmi looked deep down in herself , feeling for the bit of light that was still there.

Then pulled on the light to those on board the falcon.

When she heard Mace say she could open her eyes again , Shmi was suprise the color was not the white they should be ; two purple ones replaced red.

 _shouldn't they have turn white_ Shmi ask looking up to meet the jedi master eyes.

Mace explained it's cause she walk both sides of the force. That she was a jedi that had return to the light

A jedi that fell but in the end return to the jedi way.

Then reminded her Ashoka had stayed in the light till the very end. Told her it's why he taught her his saber form three years ago.

He already knew they wouldn't turn white.

Mace asure Shmi that she had a bright future ahead.

He reminded her she was never alone.

Then he was gone. Leaving her with the pieces in her hands. Two crystal meant two blades , but she had a better idea for her new saber design.

Turning she asked her father for Anakin saber as she handed Rey her first saber , from before her fall. 

It was clear that Rey was to give Luke back his saber.

Once she had her grandfather saber , Shmi got to work.

Sitting on the floor again.The cloth layed out in front of her.

She used the force on first Anakin saber , then on the one that had just been recreated. Shmi removed both crystals from the sabers , placing them on the coth.

 _Ben once told me it was time to let the past go kill it if we had to_ Shmi began as she folded the cloth again.

Then explained they would do just that.

By burrying the family crystals once Ben came home again. Placing the cloth into her old chest Shmi turn to Rey.

She told her that together they would kill the last of that past. Forge a new destiny for their bloodlines.

One that in the end isn't clouded in darkness. 

_it's why i'm trusting you now._

Shmi had finished before setting to work on her new saber.

One that is the beginning of a new chapter for Shmi Kenobi Skywalker.

It took her most of what was left of the trip to creat a new saber , wanting it to look just right.

A double bladed one.Using both of her grandfather's sabers. Finally connected both families together like it always should of been.

Standing to her feet and turning the blade on. Bright purple light the main area. It only lasted for moments before the saber was turn off.

Luke put his hand out for Shmi saber , wanting a look at the new design. She released her grip and let Luke have the saber.

When he examined the hilt one thing caugh his eyes the most ; the family names engaved into the hilt by some force trick he's never hear of.

But all in all it was a well balance blade.

_I told you it was to mark a new beginning for the Skywalker/Kenobi name._

taking the saber her father had began to hand over as she answer his unspoken question.

Shmi clip it to her belt just as the warning that their dropping out of hyperspace came.


	7. Ahch Tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shmi and the older Luke finally have a long awaited talk as she tells him about Serena and Lucas.
> 
> Then when her cousin projects himself to her hut on Ahch Tu she makes the sacrfice that could cost everything.

* * *

Han landed the falcon where Shmi suggested was a good place to put down.

But when he turned asking if she's sure about doing this now , Shmi was gone from the cockpit already.

She had already joined the others outside. Rey stood just to the right of Shmi. Luke and Obi wan was going to stay back with the falcon.

Anakin would be joining the girls.

 _I've seen this place_ Rey explained as the three made their way up the stone steps leading to the temple.

As she told Shmi of the dreams that came to her as a little girl.

That it was as if she was suppose to find Ahch Tu all along.

_though I might not have turn you away if I was here when you arrived my father is a different story Rey._

Shmi explained.As she told them how she never had planned to leave the island until of late , as the three made the last of the climb.

 _then why come back daughter_ the voice of a older version of Luke spoke from off to their right.

Shmi letting the tears fall from her eyes again. Father and daughter just eyeing the other. It was a good few minutes before any spoke a word again.

She asked if they could sit and talk.That there was alot that he has to know , things she has to get off her chest.

Luke agreed to sit with her. But made no promise to what will happen after their talk.

Then turned his back towards the group and led the rest of the way to the huts.

Shmi show Rey to her hut she used.Telling her they could share during their stay.

Anakin could take one , the others could pick their own when they decided to join them up here.

After she left Rey to rest for a while , and retreated to her father hut to have that talk. A long awaited one at that , this talk should of happened three years ago.

 _you've open yourself back up to the force_ was the first thing that came from Shmi as she entered.

Then she ask why now , why welcome the force back after all this time. What she heard come from Luke is one thing she never will forget.

 _I was worried about you_ he had confessed looking up to face his daughter.Then became shock at the color that Shmi eyes were.

She let the tears fall. 

_how long_ Luke ask walking up to her and placing a hand on one of her cheeks.

Shmi sight.Told him the whole story. 

From getting seperated from Serena , and taking Ben hand he had offered her. How snoke had created Kira Ren. 

She had became just as strong as Ben had became. 

That she had killed all those who were against them.

Shmi told him how the voice had came back.That in the end the voice became her new master. Then she told Luke of her and Ben plans.

 _we were going to_ _stop this war and bring a order to the galaxy that everyone could live with._

before telling him that somehow snoke found out and Ben was order to kill her.

_Ben couldn't do it so we stage an escape and our only hope at the time was gone._

she cried. Luke pulled Shmi into the first hug the two have had in years , letting her cry all she had needed.

After a few moment , and Shmi had calmed back to a calm state she want on.

She told him of going all over searching for any signs he was alive. Shmi told him how her old shields didn't quiet the voice again.

Nothing would work so she continued listening to the voice.

That it led her deep into the dark side.When her eyes had turn yellow she knew she couldn't go home even if she wanted to. 

Shmi told him how her and Ben meet in battle again and it was cause of him that she started looking all throughout the outer rim again.

 _Ben told me to find you and never return_ she explained before showing him the scar on the back of her neck at the base of her shoulder's.

Shmi told him she almost lost her life that night.

 _so the first order knows where I am_ Luke spoke taking another look at the scar that almost cost him Shmi.

Shmi nodded , but explained the reason they have not come to this island yet.

 _why didn't you tell me of your fall_ he ask her curiously.

She thought for a second , but in the end told him of how she could feel he was afraid of her. How he felt it'll only be a matter of time before another fell. 

Shmi said she was scared he'd try and kill her before it ever happened to her.

But had still stayed caused of a promise to Ben and the voice want away again just by being around him.

 _I'd never would of tried to kill you_ he had asured her.

Luke told her he'd of understood why she had done it.

Shmi want on to finish telling him everything.

How in an attempt to bring her home Han was left out on the desert of tatooine , in a force suggested sleep. 

After she fled to Maz for a while leaving her past life.

Told him how she want back to the temple.That a few force ghost came to her while she was there.

They wanted to help complet her training to get her through the unknown regions.

 _snoke found me before I fully embraced the light again and I ran before he got there_ she explained , as she in the end was hit by something unseen to her.

That it's what caused her to crash on the island.

 _Shmi look at me_ Luke told her.

With tears still in her eyes she turned to look into his eyes. Luke told her how sorry he was for leaving like he has done. That he'll never forgive himself for it.

Not coming to retrieve the two of them is one thing he regrets most. 

_mom alive_ she spoke as Shmi took out the comm link to Serena.Shmi told him she's waiting on tatooine for her right now. Then told Luke about Lucas as well.

Shmi told him if he doesn't want to come back to go help against the first order fine , at least go back for Serena and Lucas.

Live what bit of time they have got left together.

Luke thought for a moment but then hands the link back to her. He told her he's not coming back.It's a decision that is final.

Her mother and brother are safer that way.

Shmi sights. She told him in a mutter that they are in no means safe , the voice that has been in her head is none other then Palpatine himself. 

So again she asked that he come home. She left his hut after that , determined to give him time to think.

Rey was asleep on the floor of her hut when she had return , and she was determined to get some as well.

 _you were stupid to return_ Ben voice spoke to her from somewhere within the hut.

Looking up she spotted him by the door. He was as she remembered , dressed in black and Kylo helmet like always covering his face.

Though he wouldn't hurt her if he's order to do so. It was Rey that she had to worry about.

So she took her new saber from her belt and turn on both blades.The hut was light in bright purple as the two circled one another.

Shmi watch as her cousin look behind her at Rey in wonder , then saw him turn his own blade on.

Red and purple ready to clash against one another.

 _you don't need to fight anymore Ben , it's not to late to come back home_ stealing a glance behind her at Rey asleep.

Shmi tried to reason with him , give Ben time to think about coming home. Return to his parents and fix the mess that Palpatine has caused.

She let Ben think about it. Shmi stole another look at Rey still asleep.Thinking about using the force to get her to wake up.

But Shmi didn't want to put an untrained jedi knight in anymore danger then needed.

Ben had seen her destraction and want to try and catch her off guard with a saber strike.

It didn't work , Shmi saw him coming and block his blow.

 _why are you doing this_ Shmi ask as she started the circling again , making sure Rey stayed behind her.

Then when Ben want for another strike , Shmi saw it coming again and used her bottom blade to block.

One thing was clear ; Ben Solo gotten stronger in the last few years. Strong enough it's made her feel weak once again.

But there was one thing she had that Ben didn't feel he had anymore , the light side.

Shmi felt another strike coming and block it with the top blade , pushing Ben towards the door some with the force.

There was know doubting it , if she didn't think of a way out then her cousin could win this fight.

Shmi could feel him already trying to get into her own mind. No doubt searching for any information on the rebellion and Ahch Tu , along with who travel through time.

 _you've gotten weak snoke would be disappointed to hear it_ he smirked before asking if the girl sleeping on the floor was a jedi in training.

She didn't respond , Shmi place her second hand on the hilt of her saber bring it up an out in front of her.

Shmi called on the jedi for help , for some strength to do what she had in mind to bring this fight to an end.

Mace came to her as it became clear , it was time to act on her plan.

Shmi swung the saber towards Ben right side , he in the end block the attack as Shmi took the chance.

Darteing to Rey putting herself over her. Then she used the force to bring the hut done on them. 

Though they have now been burried under the stones that had been used to make the hut.

It work Ben left back to his ship.

But it was to late , he had force himself through what bit of shields she had rebuilt , and got into her head.

Everyone was now in danger of first order attacks.

 _protect them Mace_ was the last thing she said in a very weak voice as she gave into darkness and let sleep over come her.

When she came to , Shmi realized that she now lays in her father hut.

Her saber sat with the comm link on Luke self.

Next she realized how much pain she was in.

It's by far the worse she had ever felt.Her head was killing her.She could feel that both legs were broken and her breathing hurt.

That meant one things ; broken ribs.But that didn't really matter , she's alive to help fight another day. 

Reaching out with the force Shmi could tell that Rey was the only one in the hut with her at the moment.

She muttered her name in a painful voice.

Rey , who was sitting down by the door , stood to her feet in a hurry and made her way to Shmi side.

There was a look of worry plastered on her face.

_it's good to see you awake , you been out for almost two whole days now._

Shmi let out a painful laughs before asking Rey to go get the others , that there are things she needs them all to hear.


End file.
